prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
She's No Angel
She's No Angel is the fifth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on June 30th, 2015. Synopsis Spencer is walking through an abandoned building. A creepy girl shows up and a few seconds later she runs. Spencer runs after her and finds her dancing in a room full of bathtubs. While Spencer is watching her, she remembers things from the dollhouse. After the girl stops dancing, she sits in a chair and then disappears. Spencer notices slippers with the initials "C.D." on the floor. A shadow shows up in the doorway and Spencer looks up. Aria and Spencer are on the phone, talking about Spencer's dream (above) from last night. Spencer asks her friend if she ever saw a room like this in the dollhouse, but Aria refuses to remember anything about it. Spencer starts to eat the pot cookies, which she got from Sabrina. Aria and Spencer talk about Spencer's valedictorian speech and then about graduation. Spencer hears Veronica come back and Spencer hangs up on Aria before hurrying to get out of the house, because she doesn't want to argue with her mother. Over at the Marins' house, Hanna walks into the kitchen and finds Mona waiting for her. She and her family got back the night before and she is worried about Alison planning revenge since Mona sent her to jail. Hanna thinks she has bigger problems. Mona is afraid the police will charge her for faking her death. Hanna says the cops are looking for "A" like the rest of them and they have to track down everyone who had contact with Charles. Mona asks Hanna to drive her to the police station. Alison is laying on the couch in the DiLaurentis' living room. Through the open window, she hears two police officers talking badly about her. Sara is on the phone with her mother, telling her that she can't talk to her right now, since she seems to be drunk. Emily walks in, and Sara tells her that she has to go, because her mother wants her back. Emily suggests her to get legally emancipated, so she wouldn't have to deal with her mother any longer. Aria is working in her father's office and Clark walks in. He is on his way to a junkyard to shoot some new photos and asks Aria if she wants to come with him. She first rejects, but after he tells her about a photo shoot contest, where she could win an internship at a magazine, she decides to go with him. Alison is outside her house. Her father asks her what she is doing out there. She says she needed some fresh air and he invites her to come to work with him if she's going stir crazy at home. She declines and tells Kenneth about the conversation she overheard earlier. He thinks she earned her bad reputation and needs to own it. At the Brew people are starring at Mona and Hanna when they arrive. Mona tells Hanna to order quickly to get out of the place. Lesli walks over to them, angry that Mona made her an accomplice in Mona's faked murder. Lesli says she could lose everything because she thought Mona was a victim. Hanna defends Mona and Mona apologizes to Lesli, but Lesli threatens Mona. At school Hanna rants to Spencer about Lesli's attitude. Spencer is texting Toby who is out of town and apologizes for not listening to her. Hanna complains that Caleb is treating her like a cracked egg. Spencer advises Hanna to stay out of it, but Hanna is determined to help Mona with Lesli as they need Mona's help to get information on Charles from Radley. Spencer is eating her pot cookies and asks if Mona has any idea who is posing as Ali's dead brother. Hanna doubts Charles is really dead as there is no proof. Hanna tries to grab a cookie, but Spencer stops her. Hanna asks if Spencer is buzzed, but Spencer explains she just misses Toby. At the junkyard, Aria is taking photos of dolls. Clark asks her if she's into them, Aria tells him she actually finds them creepy, but she tries something new. While he talks about a project he has been working on last year, Clark starts taking photos of Aria, which makes her feel uncomfortable. He apologizes and asks her to dinner. Aria declines. She is not dating at the moment because the past few months have been difficult. Clark confesses he recognized her from the news but didn't want to embarrass her by asking about it. At the DiLaurentis', Lorenzo and Alison are sitting in the living room. They discuss plans for the church's youth group. Alison isn't sure she is the right one to guide the kids, but Lorenzo tells her he already recommended her for it because he thinks she can make a difference. Kenneth comes in and gets angry about finding Lorenzo there. He accuses Alison of lying about the other cop insulting her just to get someone closer to her own age to watch over her. Alison denies it but Kenneth doesn't believe her and kicks Lorenzo out. Emily and Sara are at Caleb's for help in getting Sara emancipated. Caleb asks if she has ever had a job and Sara says just babysitting, which won't be enough. She needs to have a job and a high school diploma if she wants to get emancipated. Sara wants to leave, but Emily points out that Caleb was able to do it. Caleb suggests Sara should go home and wait it out since she will be 18 in a few months, but Emily insists on getting her emancipated. Back at the junkyard Aria is photographing dolls, when she notices someone in a black hoodie. She follows the person into a building. Before Aria can find someone, a shelf breaks down in front of her. Clark immediately runs over to help her, but she tells him it's her fault. Spencer attends an NA meeting. When she notices Dean, her former sobriety coach, she wants to leave, but is stopped by a man and sits down again. Aria and Clark are at Hollis developing the photos they made earlier. Aria looks over some photo negatives of Clark and finds the black hoodie on it. She leaves the room to call Emily and tells her that Clark might have shot a photo of A. Aria wants to tell Clark about A, but Emily tells her not to. Instead, she suggests borrowing the pictures, so they could look at them in detail. Emily, Sara and Caleb are still talking about getting Sara emancipated. Caleb offers Sara to work at his web design company. At the Brew, Hanna leaves a message on Lesli's voicemail, asking her to meet. Lesli shows up and apologizes for her behavior that morning. She says if Hanna found a way to forgive Mona, then she should too. Hanna admits Mona is complicated, but she isn't the real monster. She tells Lesli that Radley still holds the answers. Lesli thinks they should let the police handle it since taking matters into their own hands is what got Mona in trouble. At Hollis, Aria distracts Clark to take his photo negatives. She puts them in her bag without Clark realizing it. After the NA meeting, Dean drives Spencer home. Spencer opens up to Dean, telling him she is tired of living in a state of permanent anxiety and the drugs help her to get through the day. Dean states it doesn't work that way and she needs another way to deal with it. He tells her that she is stronger than she thinks, but Spencer doesn't want to hear that. He reminds her that she has his number and tells her to call him the next time she can't sleep. Before Spencer leaves the car, she gives her pot cookies to Dean, asking him to throw them away. Spencer is about to walk into her house, when she sees Mona throwing a letter into the DiLaurentis' mailbox. Mona explains that Alison didn't answer her calls, so she wrote her a letter. Spencer asks Mona about the girl from her nightmare who looked a lot like a young Alison. She wonders if this girl could have been in the dollhouse too, but Mona doesn't think so. Spencer asks her about the room but Mona doesn't remember that either, suggesting it might just be in Spencer's head. Spencer agrees and walks away with Mona looking thoughtfully after her. Emily is waiting for Sara, who is just leaving the child protective services office. She tells Emily that it will take a while until it is official, but she can stay at Emily's in the meantime. Emily asks how Sara wants to celebrate her freedom and Sara points at the tattoo studio on the other side of the street. Hanna and Spencer break into Radley to find out what happened to Charles. Mona's mom wouldn't let her come. A picture of a girl is hanging on the wall and Spencer recognizes her from her nightmare. Hanna starts searching for documents and Spencer realizes she has been in that room before. Sara is getting her tattoo of a bird flying out of the cage. After her tattoo is finished, she tells Emily it's her turn now. Emily is unsure about it, but decides to get one too. She chooses the Japanese symbol for "courage". Back at Radley, Spencer and Hanna are looking through patient files. Spencer eventually finds the one for Charles DiLaurentis and they learn his organs were donated after his death. Finally convinced he is dead, they go on searching for people he was in contact with. Hanna throws some documents in one of the bathtubs and freaks out when she thinks she sees a kneecap, but it turns out to be a doll. They hear pounding sounds and Hanna freaks out again but Spencer says it is probably just an animal woken up by her screaming. Aria is looking at the photo negatives, she stole from Clark. She zooms into the one of the black hoodie. When she realizes it is a girl, she immediately sends a copy of the photo to her friends. Alison and Lorenzo are outside the DiLaurentis' house. She gives him back the notes from the youth group and apologizes for her dad's behavior. Lorenzo thinks Kenneth is angry with himself since he couldn't protect his family. He also says he managed to get the officer who insulted her trading shifts with another one. After that, Lorenzo and Alison kiss, but Kenneth interrupts and Lorenzo leaves. Emily is getting her tattoo, when she gets Aria's text. Sara sees the photo and gets nervous. As they leave the tattoo studio, Sara tells Emily she read the text and that she saw this girl too, when they were going into Caleb's office. Emily tries to calm her down, but Sara freaks out and runs away. At Radley Hanna urges Spencer to leave, but she keeps looking through the files to find out who Charles was in contact with. When they hear another noise, they hurry to get out. Emily follows Sara, who eventually stops and wonders if they have been looking for "A" all the time and why they didn't tell her. Emily says they were trying to protect her, but Sara says she needs to protect herself. As Emily tries to explain what they know about Charles and why they can't tell the police, Sara notices a shadow on the wall behind Emily and they run away. Hanna and Spencer find Mona in Radley, about to steal Lesli's patient file. Spencer takes it from her says that Lesli has been in Radley long enough to know Mona and Charles. Alison gets a text from Hanna, telling her to come over as they found something. As Alison tries to leave, Kenneth stops her, thinking she wants to meet Lorenzo. He threatens to take her away from Rosewood if she sees Lorenzo again. Alison asks if he intends to bury her on Aunt Carol's farm with Charles but Kenneth doesn't know what she's talking about. At Hanna's the girls discuss the picture of "A". Hanna is sure Lesli is the girl in the black hoodie, but Aria says they don't know enough about Lesli to blame her. Spencer finds a note in Lesli's patient file that she shared a room with Bethany Young and they conclude that Lesli must think they killed Bethany. Emily wonders why she would kidnap Sara and Spencer says she probably used her as a rehearsal before she could get the real Alison. Convinced that Leli is "A", they devise a plan to catch her in the act. On the phone, Mona tells Lesli she couldn't get the files and the Liars know about Lesli's stay at Radley, which causes Lesli to freak out. At the end of the episode A is seen sticking black and pink strands of hair onto a tennis ball, making it look like Aria's former hairstyle. Title and Background *"She's No Angel" is a 1957 song by Kitty Wells. *"She's No Angel" is also a 2001 TV movie directed by Rachel Feldman, based on the novel "I Married a Dead Man". Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Nathaniel Buzolic as Dean Stavros *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins *Maddie Ziegler as Creepy Dancer Trivia *The table read was on April 28, 2015. *Filming began April 29, 2015 and wrapped May 11, 2015. *The episode was watched live by 1.80 million viewers. *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false.Source Quotes Featured Music *"Black Moon" by Caitlin Anne Webster - (Sara talks to her mother on the phone when Emily comes in, Sara then hangs up with her mom and tells Emily she needs to go back home to deal with her mom, Emily then suggest legal emancipation to her). *"Ace In the Hole" by 'Saint Motel '- (At the Brew, Mona asks Hanna to order quickly, they run into Lesli who informs them that she has been summoned by the police for falsely testifying against Alison). *"Cold Coast" by 'Secret Sun '- (Hanna leaves Lesli a message as she shows up to meet her; Lesli apologizes for behaving badly with her earlier). *"2nite is 2mrw" by 'Fantasy Sanity '- (At a tattoo parlor, after Sara's tattoo is finished she convinces Emily to get inked too, which Emily reluctantly agrees to). *"Good Stuff" by 'Fantasy Sanity '- (As Emily is getting her tattoo, Sara sees a text message about 'A' being a girl on her phone, sent by Aria, causing her to panic). *"Wicked Ones" by 'Dorothy '- (Mona tells Lesli that the girls know about her file (which includes her time at Radley), 'A' works on a doll to represent Aria). Gallery Behind the Scenes 11085182_800038920079604_1969138055_n.jpg 11192687_1633964660167713_205397203_n.jpg 11192987_1583051721974527_2104449497_n.jpg 11189498_644365015696309_618328614_n.jpg CD94iLgVEAAlUiQ.jpg 11208145_379484895575104_221671653_n.jpg CD_PwBkUMAA18HQ.jpg CD_PwA3UgAAq-j7.jpg CD_PwBWUIAA5HWg.jpg CD_PwBCVEAENWsE.jpg CEAwnReUgAAt5DD.jpg 11199586_847372628676112_1458948184_n.jpg ELS.png CERi7pEW8AI8ytM.jpg 11245921_645516918926159_1776854004_n.jpg CESt2V0WoAAgjsP.jpg CEXE565WMAA8vID.jpg CEXE566W0AAiVir.jpg 11232610_1445429525755653_554589715_n.jpg 11243568_1851254611766393_699912818_n.jpg 11241409_1657815847781972_448277115_n.jpg 11232673_673537736086042_1356693049_n.jpg 11226665_1581058995480849_935260350_n.jpg 11251219_430308327148447_1906710410_n.jpg 11230335_957276990971061_1722531749_n.jpg 11251156_811321232294294_1280493035_n.jpg 11258126_972097682834769_221415889_n.jpg IMG 20150630 223544.jpg IMG_20150701_191733.jpg Promotional CHtrFkWWwAIGEyy.jpg CHtqyVTWoAA8lYs.jpg CHtquEwWUAE8KxW.jpg CHtqswRWgAAkJYp.jpg CHtqpyMXAAEEo5h.jpg CHtqlmuWgAAT3aC.jpg CHtqkW7WoAAkNt5.jpg CHtqivXWwAAWMd2.jpg CHtq8iWWEAAP6La.jpg CHtq-LIWUAAy6js.jpg CHtrWWvW8AAuMjt.jpg CHtrRlqWcAAVfx5.jpg CHtrQX4W8AEYKQA.jpg CHtrM MWoAEwKtQ.jpg 6x05-01.jpg 6x05-02.jpg 6x05-03.jpg 6x05-04.jpg 6x05-05.jpg 6x05-06.jpg 6x05-07.jpg 6x05-08.jpg 6x05-09.jpg 6x05-10.jpg IMG_20150701_032808.jpg IMG_20150701_032804.jpg Screencaps 6.05-001.jpg 6.05-002.jpg 6.05-003.jpg 6.05-004.jpg 6.05-005.jpg 6.05-006.jpg 6.05-007.jpg 6.05-008.jpg 6.05-009.jpg 6.05-010.jpg 6.05-011.jpg 6.05-012.jpg 6.05-013.jpg 6.05-014.jpg 6.05-015.jpg 6.05-016.jpg 6.05-017.jpg 6.05-018.jpg 6.05-019.jpg 6.05-020.jpg 6.05-021.jpg 6.05-022.jpg 6.05-023.jpg 6.05-024.jpg 6.05-025.jpg 6.05-026.jpg 6.05-027.jpg 6.05-028.jpg 6.05-029.jpg 6.05-030.jpg 6.05-031.jpg 6.05-032.jpg 6.05-033.jpg 6.05-034.jpg 6.05-035.jpg 6.05-036.jpg 6.05-037.jpg 6.05-038.jpg 6.05-039.jpg 6.05-040.jpg 6.05-041.jpg 6.05-042.jpg 6.05-043.jpg 6.05-044.jpg 6.05-045.jpg 6.05-046.jpg 6.05-047.jpg 6.05-048.jpg 6.05-049.jpg 6.05-050.jpg 6.05-051.jpg 6.05-052.jpg 6.05-053.jpg 6.05-054.jpg 6.05-055.jpg 6.05-056.jpg 6.05-057.jpg 6.05-058.jpg 6.05-059.jpg 6.05-060.jpg 6.05-061.jpg 6.05-062.jpg 6.05-063.jpg 6.05-064.jpg 6.05-065.jpg 6.05-066.jpg 6.05-067.jpg 6.05-068.jpg 6.05-069.jpg 6.05-070.jpg 6.05-071.jpg 6.05-072.jpg 6.05-073.jpg 6.05-074.jpg 6.05-075.jpg 6.05-076.jpg 6.05-077.jpg 6.05-078.jpg 6.05-079.jpg 6.05-080.jpg 6.05-081.jpg 6.05-082.jpg 6.05-083.jpg 6.05-084.jpg 6.05-085.jpg 6.05-086.jpg 6.05-087.jpg 6.05-088.jpg 6.05-089.jpg 6.05-090.jpg 6.05-091.jpg 6.05-092.jpg 6.05-093.jpg 6.05-094.jpg 6.05-095.jpg 6.05-096.jpg 6.05-097.jpg 6.05-098.jpg 6.05-099.jpg 6.05-100.jpg 6.05-101.jpg 6.05-102.jpg 6.05-103.jpg 6.05-104.jpg 6.05-105.jpg 6.05-106.jpg 6.05-107.jpg 6.05-108.jpg 6.05-109.jpg 6.05-110.jpg 6.05-111.jpg 6.05-112.jpg 6.05-113.jpg 6.05-114.jpg 6.05-115.jpg 6.05-116.jpg 6.05-117.jpg 6.05-118.jpg 6.05-119.jpg 6.05-120.jpg 6.05-121.jpg 6.05-122.jpg 6.05-123.jpg 6.05-124.jpg 6.05-125.jpg 6.05-126.jpg 6.05-127.jpg 6.05-128.jpg 6.05-129.jpg 6.05-130.jpg 6.05-131.jpg 6.05-132.jpg 6.05-133.jpg 6.05-134.jpg 6.05-135.jpg 6.05-136.jpg 6.05-137.jpg 6.05-138.jpg 6.05-139.jpg 6.05-140.jpg 6.05-141.jpg 6.05-142.jpg 6.05-143.jpg 6.05-144.jpg 6.05-145.jpg 6.05-146.jpg 6.05-147.jpg 6.05-148.jpg 6.05-149.jpg 6.05-150.jpg 6.05-151.jpg 6.05-152.jpg 6.05-153.jpg 6.05-154.jpg 6.05-155.jpg 6.05-156.jpg 6.05-157.jpg 6.05-158.jpg 6.05-159.jpg 6.05-160.jpg 6.05-161.jpg 6.05-162.jpg 6.05-163.jpg 6.05-164.jpg 6.05-165.jpg 6.05-166.jpg 6.05-167.jpg 6.05-168.jpg 6.05-169.jpg 6.05-170.jpg 6.05-171.jpg 6.05-172.jpg 6.05-173.jpg 6.05-174.jpg 6.05-175.jpg 6.05-176.jpg 6.05-177.jpg 6.05-178.jpg 6.05-179.jpg 6.05-180.jpg 6.05-181.jpg 6.05-182.jpg 6.05-183.jpg 6.05-184.jpg 6.05-185.jpg 6.05-186.jpg 6.05-187.jpg 6.05-188.jpg 6.05-189.jpg 6.05-190.jpg 6.05-191.jpg 6.05-192.jpg 6.05-193.jpg 6.05-194.jpg 6.05-195.jpg 6.05-196.jpg 6.05-197.jpg 6.05-198.jpg 6.05-199.jpg 6.05-200.jpg 6.05-201.jpg 6.05-202.jpg 6.05-203.jpg 6.05-204.jpg 6.05-205.jpg 6.05-206.jpg 6.05-207.jpg 6.05-208.jpg 6.05-209.jpg 6.05-210.jpg 6.05-211.jpg 6.05-212.jpg 6.05-213.jpg 6.05-214.jpg 6.05-215.jpg 6.05-216.jpg 6.05-217.jpg 6.05-218.jpg 6.05-219.jpg 6.05-220.jpg 6.05-221.jpg 6.05-222.jpg 6.05-223.jpg 6.05-224.jpg 6.05-225.jpg 6.05-226.jpg 6.05-227.jpg 6.05-228.jpg 6.05-229.jpg 6.05-230.jpg 6.05-231.jpg 6.05-232.jpg 6.05-233.jpg 6.05-234.jpg 6.05-235.jpg 6.05-236.jpg 6.05-237.jpg 6.05-238.jpg 6.05-239.jpg 6.05-240.jpg 6.05-241.jpg 6.05-242.jpg 6.05-243.jpg 6.05-244.jpg 6.05-245.jpg 6.05-246.jpg 6.05-247.jpg 6.05-248.jpg 6.05-249.jpg 6.05-250.jpg 6.05-251.jpg 6.05-252.jpg 6.05-253.jpg 6.05-254.jpg 6.05-255.jpg 6.05-256.jpg 6.05-257.jpg 6.05-258.jpg 6.05-259.jpg 6.05-260.jpg 6.05-261.jpg 6.05-262.jpg 6.05-263.jpg 6.05-264.jpg 6.05-265.jpg 6.05-266.jpg 6.05-267.jpg 6.05-268.jpg 6.05-269.jpg 6.05-270.jpg 6.05-271.jpg 6.05-272.jpg 6.05-273.jpg 6.05-274.jpg 6.05-275.jpg 6.05-276.jpg 6.05-277.jpg 6.05-278.jpg 6.05-279.jpg 6.05-280.jpg 6.05-281.jpg 6.05-282.jpg 6.05-283.jpg 6.05-284.jpg 6.05-285.jpg 6.05-286.jpg 6.05-287.jpg 6.05-288.jpg 6.05-289.jpg 6.05-290.jpg 6.05-291.jpg 6.05-292.jpg 6.05-293.jpg 6.05-294.jpg 6.05-295.jpg 6.05-296.jpg 6.05-297.jpg 6.05-298.jpg 6.05-299.jpg 6.05-300.jpg 6.05-301.jpg 6.05-302.jpg 6.05-303.jpg 6.05-304.jpg 6.05-305.jpg 6.05-306.jpg 6.05-307.jpg 6.05-308.jpg 6.05-309.jpg 6.05-310.jpg 6.05-311.jpg 6.05-312.jpg 6.05-313.jpg 6.05-314.jpg 6.05-315.jpg 6.05-316.jpg 6.05-317.jpg 6.05-318.jpg 6.05-319.jpg 6.05-320.jpg 6.05-321.jpg 6.05-322.jpg 6.05-323.jpg 6.05-324.jpg 6.05-325.jpg 6.05-326.jpg 6.05-327.jpg 6.05-328.jpg 6.05-329.jpg 6.05-330.jpg 6.05-331.jpg 6.05-332.jpg 6.05-333.jpg 6.05-334.jpg 6.05-335.jpg 6.05-336.jpg 6.05-337.jpg 6.05-338.jpg 6.05-339.jpg 6.05-340.jpg 6.05-341.jpg 6.05-342.jpg 6.05-343.jpg 6.05-344.jpg 6.05-345.jpg 6.05-346.jpg 6.05-347.jpg 6.05-348.jpg 6.05-349.jpg 6.05-350.jpg 6.05-351.jpg 6.05-352.jpg 6.05-353.jpg 6.05-354.jpg 6.05-355.jpg 6.05-356.jpg 6.05-357.jpg 6.05-358.jpg 6.05-359.jpg 6.05-360.jpg 6.05-361.jpg 6.05-362.jpg 6.05-363.jpg 6.05-364.jpg 6.05-365.jpg 6.05-366.jpg 6.05-367.jpg 6.05-368.jpg 6.05-369.jpg 6.05-370.jpg 6.05-371.jpg 6.05-372.jpg 6.05-373.jpg 6.05-374.jpg 6.05-375.jpg 6.05-376.jpg 6.05-377.jpg 6.05-378.jpg 6.05-379.jpg 6.05-380.jpg 6.05-381.jpg 6.05-382.jpg 6.05-383.jpg 6.05-384.jpg 6.05-385.jpg 6.05-386.jpg 6.05-387.jpg 6.05-388.jpg 6.05-389.jpg 6.05-390.jpg 6.05-391.jpg 6.05-392.jpg 6.05-393.jpg 6.05-394.jpg 6.05-395.jpg 6.05-396.jpg 6.05-397.jpg 6.05-398.jpg 6.05-399.jpg 6.05-400.jpg 6.05-401.jpg 6.05-402.jpg 6.05-403.jpg 6.05-404.jpg 6.05-405.jpg 6.05-406.jpg 6.05-407.jpg 6.05-408.jpg 6.05-409.jpg 6.05-410.jpg 6.05-411.jpg 6.05-412.jpg 6.05-413.jpg 6.05-414.jpg 6.05-415.jpg 6.05-416.jpg 6.05-417.jpg 6.05-418.jpg 6.05-419.jpg 6.05-420.jpg 6.05-421.jpg 6.05-422.jpg 6.05-423.jpg 6.05-424.jpg 6.05-425.jpg 6.05-426.jpg 6.05-427.jpg 6.05-428.jpg 6.05-429.jpg 6.05-430.jpg 6.05-431.jpg 6.05-432.jpg 6.05-433.jpg 6.05-434.jpg 6.05-435.jpg 6.05-436.jpg 6.05-437.jpg 6.05-438.jpg 6.05-439.jpg 6.05-440.jpg 6.05-441.jpg 6.05-442.jpg 6.05-443.jpg 6.05-444.jpg 6.05-445.jpg 6.05-446.jpg 6.05-447.jpg 6.05-448.jpg 6.05-449.jpg 6.05-450.jpg 6.05-451.jpg 6.05-452.jpg 6.05-453.jpg 6.05-454.jpg 6.05-455.jpg 6.05-456.jpg 6.05-457.jpg 6.05-458.jpg 6.05-459.jpg 6.05-460.jpg 6.05-461.jpg 6.05-462.jpg 6.05-463.jpg 6.05-464.jpg 6.05-465.jpg 6.05-466.jpg 6.05-467.jpg 6.05-468.jpg 6.05-469.jpg 6.05-470.jpg 6.05-471.jpg 6.05-472.jpg 6.05-473.jpg 6.05-474.jpg 6.05-475.jpg 6.05-476.jpg 6.05-477.jpg 6.05-478.jpg 6.05-479.jpg 6.05-480.jpg 6.05-481.jpg 6.05-482.jpg 6.05-483.jpg 6.05-484.jpg 6.05-485.jpg 6.05-486.jpg 6.05-487.jpg 6.05-488.jpg 6.05-489.jpg 6.05-490.jpg 6.05-491.jpg 6.05-492.jpg 6.05-493.jpg 6.05-494.jpg 6.05-495.jpg 6.05-496.jpg 6.05-497.jpg 6.05-498.jpg 6.05-499.jpg 6.05-500.jpg 6.05-501.jpg 6.05-502.jpg 6.05-503.jpg 6.05-504.jpg 6.05-505.jpg 6.05-506.jpg 6.05-507.jpg 6.05-508.jpg 6.05-509.jpg 6.05-510.jpg 6.05-511.jpg 6.05-512.jpg 6.05-513.jpg 6.05-514.jpg 6.05-515.jpg 6.05-516.jpg 6.05-517.jpg 6.05-518.jpg 6.05-519.jpg 6.05-520.jpg 6.05-521.jpg 6.05-522.jpg 6.05-523.jpg 6.05-524.jpg 6.05-525.jpg 6.05-526.jpg 6.05-527.jpg 6.05-528.jpg 6.05-529.jpg 6.05-530.jpg 6.05-531.jpg 6.05-532.jpg 6.05-533.jpg 6.05-534.jpg 6.05-535.jpg 6.05-536.jpg 6.05-537.jpg 6.05-538.jpg 6.05-539.jpg 6.05-540.jpg 6.05-541.jpg 6.05-542.jpg 6.05-543.jpg 6.05-544.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x05 Official Preview Tuesday 8 7c on ABC Family!-2|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x05 Australian Promo - "She's No Angel" - S06E05|Australian Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars "She's No Angel" 6x05 Promo-0|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - 6x05 Sneak Peek Mona & Hanna-1|Mona and Hanna Talk: Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars - 6x05 Sneak Peek Mona, Hanna & Leslie-1|Mona V.S. Leslie: Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars - 6x05 Sneak Peek Alison and Mr. DiLaurentis|Alison and Mr. DiLaurentis have a talk: Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars - 6x05 Memorable Moment Dance Dream Sequence| Maddie Ziegler Dance Dream Sequence Pretty Little Liars Season 6 Episode 5 Review & After Show AfterBuzz TV| PLL 6.05:She's No Angel Review and Discussion Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:6A